


Falls the Shadow

by Annariel



Series: Primeval Zombie Apocalypse [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how the zombie apocalypse started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falls the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriah211.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eriah211.livejournal.com).



It wasn't often Becker came back white-faced from an anomaly shout. Lester watched him through the glass window of his office. The man's body language was all off. Lester thought he was trying to keep himself from shaking. 

By the time Becker's report landed on his desk, Lester had already read Connor's excited scrawl, Abby's coldy factual report which said more by the little it said and Jess's operational account, but Lester knew he needed Becker's assessment to understand the long-term ramifications and Becker's body language told him that the ramifications were huge.

_"By this time, Sir, I'm sure you've read the scientific team's assessment of what we witnessed."_

The final paragraph was chilling, if only because Becker was directing it to him personally and off-the-record.

_"Connor says the zombie legends originally trace back to Haiti sometime in the 17th century, but that they may date back further into the cultures of the African slaves imported to the colony. None of these creatures were verbal and it was impossible to fix the location on the other side of the anomaly, but it was certainly an isolated jungle community and the skin colour was black. There were no survivors on the other side and we can not be sure we captured and destroyed all the creatures before anyone was bitten. Sir, it was a fucking shopping mall on Christmas Eve._

_"I strongly recommend that the government assumes the worst until it is proved that the legends are inaccurate and exaggerated."_

Lester reached for the phone. He agreed with Becker's assessment and he knew at least some in the government who would, but they had a fight on their hands.

* * *

However the zombie virus worked, it at least worked slowly. That gave Lester plenty of time to prepare, but made it much harder to isolate. 

Six months later he was standing on top of the ARC. He had a glass of whisky in one hand but was more comforted by Becker's reassuring presence at his shoulder than by the first class alcohol. 

The ARC was secure and he had spent the time they had had well. The wrangling within the government might have failed, but the establishment of secure well-supplied buildings and communities throughout the country had been successful. The minister, he understood, had finally called time on the pretence that everything could be handled and was on her way now in an armoured car. He trusted her judgment well enough to know that the end had really come.

The lights were going out over London.

"What now?" Becker asked.

"Now the real fight begins."


End file.
